Land vehicle entertainment systems have been popular for many years and, in recent years there has been a growing demand for monitor systems that can be mounted inside the back of a vehicle headrest. Conventional systems involve modifying the headrest so that a monitor, typically one with a DVD player built into the housing of the monitor, can be fitted into a recess formed in the back of the headrest. These systems require substantial changes to the headrest so that the monitor can be fitted into it, or they require complete substitution of the original headrest with one that contains a monitor in a back region of the substitute headrest. In conventional systems, the monitor is constructed to pivot so that it reveals a slot for insertion of a DVD. Examples of such conventional systems can be seen on the Internet at www.gualitymobilevideo.com/headrest-monitors.aspx.